TE ENCONTRARÉ
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Katniss Abernathy, hija de una familia adinerada debe casarse con el hijo de los Mellark, Peeta. Pero ¿Que pasara cuando un día desaparezca bajo circunstancias desconocidas? Las familias Abernathy y Mellark harán lo posible por encontrarlo ¿Tendrán suerte? ¿Podran Katniss y Peeta conocerse oficialmente, enamorarse y casarse? - UA. Crossover THG/JLH
1. PRÓLOGO

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

-Señorita Abernathy, su padre quiere hablar con usted. –Dice mi nodriza entrando atropelladamente a mi habitación mientras yo leo mi libro favorito.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Mags? Te ves muy preocupada. –Dejo mi libro a un lado y miro a mi nodriza, casi madre, caminando de un lugar para el otro nerviosa. –Ven, siéntate. –Le señalo el sillón ubicado justo frente a mí, del otro lado de la mesita de té.

Me mira temerosa, lo cual es extraño, nosotras tenemos una buena relación y confiamos plenamente en la otra. Es mi confidente y mi amiga. Ella se sienta.

-Pasó algo muy malo, Katniss. Algo terrible.

-¿Le pasó algo a mis padres? –Ella no contesta, pero niega con la cabeza.

-Entonces, no puede haber algo peor que eso. Habla.

-Creo que tiene que ver con su prometido, no sé qué ha pasado exactamente pero sus padres no están nada contentos. Están muy tristes, de hecho. Solo sé que pasó algo muy grave. El señor Abernathy me pidió que la viniera a buscar.

-El prometido que no conozco, querrás decir.

-Pero pidió su mano. El señor Mellark pidió su mano en matrimonio. Hizo un acuerdo con su padre.

-Lo sé y en dos semanas lo conocería oficialmente.

Según mi padre bailó una pieza con él durante mi fiesta de presentación un mes atrás, pero había bailado con tantos caballeros ese día que me resultaba imposible reconocerlo, ya que todos demostraban tener algún interés aunque sea mínimo en mí, más que nada porque soy un excelente partido económicamente hablando. Y mi padre no ayudo mucho, porque jamás me dijo quien sería mi prometido. Decidió que fuera una sorpresa reservada para la cena que acordado para dentro de quince días, que era la fecha en la que él estaría de regreso en Londres.

No estoy muy emocionada con la idea de un matrimonio arreglado. Tal vez resultaría más fácil si mi padre dejará de ser tan misterio con el asunto. Sin embargo, era una tradición que debía respetarse en una familia rica como la nuestra. Mi padre piensa que eso ayudara a toda la familia, a mantener nuestra posición dentro de la sociedad, además de cerrar ciertos negocios con la familia Mellark. Él me aseguró que no eligió al azar, que conocía al que sería mi futuro esposo desde que era un pequeño y siempre le agradó. Que es un hombre honesto y solo tiene tres años más que yo.

Mi teoría es que, el padre de él seguramente, insistió en que su hija encuentre una esposa y que mi padre no perdió la oportunidad y lo invito a la fiesta con la intención de que conociera a su única hija soltera y edad de casarse, debido a que mis dos hermanas mayores o estaban casadas o comprometidas, y Primrose solo tenía diez años.

El hijo único de los Mellark, quedó prendado de mí en cuanto me vio y habló con mi padre. Cerrando de cierta manera el acuerdo.

 _-Vas a ser muy feliz con él, hija. Solo conócelo y dale una oportunidad. Dentro de un mes estará de regreso y organizaremos una cena para que puedan conocerse._

 _-Pero, padre…_

 _-Es un buen chico, te lo prometo. No te entregaría a cualquier persona. Como tampoco lo hice con Johanna. Ya lo has visto, se casaron enamorados, si proseguí con el compromiso fue por eso. Pude ver que ambos estaban enamorados, y que él la haría muy feliz a ella. Y Annie y Finnick también están enamorados._

 _Finnick quien disfruta gastándome bromas, pero es un buen chico, completamente embobado por su prometida. Y mi hermana no se quedaba atrás. Estaba feliz por ellos, pero también al verlos sentía algo de envidia por la seguridad de sus sentimientos, por el amor que se profesaban. ¿Sentiría yo alguna vez algo similar por otra persona? Yo no era tan romántica y soñadora como Annie. Y Johanna era la peor de las cuatro, ella apenas demostraba sus sentimientos, no recordaba ni una sola vez haberla visto llorar._

 _-Te prometo, que si tú no sientes ningún interés en él luego de unos meses de conocerlo, romperé el compromiso. Como padre, tengo derecho sobre ti, yo tengo la última palabra en este asunto y créeme cuando te digo que tomaré en cuenta tu opinión. No estarás con una persona, con la que no seas feliz mientras viva. Pero no creo que tengas ese problema con él. –Me sonrió. Dando el tema por cerrado y dejándome un poco mas aliviada con su promesa._

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado, Mags? –Pregunto.

-Tendrá que averiguarlo usted misma. Ojalá pudiera darle más detalles, señorita, pero no sé nada.

Llegamos casi corriendo al despacho de mi padre. Sé que algo va mal, que no es nada bueno. Mi padre, Haymitch Abernathy, solo puede alterarse por cosas realmente graves o por sus hijas.

Abro la puerta de su despacho sin pedir permiso y me sorprendo al encontrarme con que no está solo. Hay tres personas más: mi madre, Portia y dos personas más que aunque no sé sus nombres, los reconozco. Son amigos de mi padre.

-Oh, llegaste hija. Toma asiento. –Dijo. Todos dejan de lado mis poco amables modales al entrar de repente en la estancia.

-Lo siento, pensé que estabas solo, padre. Si hubiera sabido…

-No te preocupes, cariño. –Intenta sonreírme. –Todos nos reunimos para hablar contigo. Te presento a Coriolanus Mellark y su esposa Alma. Son los padres de Peeta Mellark, tu prometido.

Ambos se ponen de pie y se acercan a mí, sonríen levemente pero con el dolor grabado en sus miradas.

-Es un placer conocerlos a vosotros oficialmente. –Les dije. –Me temo que no nos ha presentado debidamente con anterioridad.

Les tendí la mano y ellos la aceptaron.

-El placer el nuestro, señorita Abernathy. –Dice Coriolanus dirigiéndome una amable sonrisa y tomando mi mano depositando un beso en el dorso de la misma y luego soltándola.

Alma me abraza.

-Mi esposo tiene razón. El placer es nuestro. –Luego se aleja y toma mi rostro entre sus manos examinándome.

-Eres una jovencita hermosa realmente, hace bastante tiempo que no te veía, desde que eras pequeña. Ahora entiendo, lo que mi hijo vio en ti. –Sonrió con algo de tristeza. –Él no dejaba de hablar de esa noche que bailo contigo y de todo lo que tú padre le contó sobre ti, incluso nos pregunto si te conocíamos y cuando le contestamos que sí, nos pidió que le habláramos de ti.

-Querida… -La detiene su esposo en tono dulce. Lo miro a él y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. –Discúlpela, a veces habla demasiado.

-No se preocupe, no me molesta. –Le sonrío amablemente a ambos. Alma me mira con cariño.

-Oh ¿no es adorable, querido? Peeta y ella serán muy felices juntos… cuando él vuelva.

La mirada de ambos se opaca con las últimas palabras.

-Eso espero, querida. –Luego cambia su expresión apenada para mirarme a mí, un poco más tranquilo. –Nuestro hijo supo que tú eras la indicada para casarse con él, desde que te vio. Y te ha alabado mucho, diciendo que tienes la voz más hermosa del mundo.

-¿Ha dicho eso? –Pregunte incrédula.

-Tú cantaste ese día, ¿no?

-Sí. Canté mientras mi hermana Annie tocaba el piano. Nos gusta la música a todas, en realidad, solo que Prim está apenas comenzando.

-También nombró el talento de tu hermana mayor. Dice que posiblemente lo lleven en la sangre. Tu madre siempre fue muy talentosa. –Continúa Coriolanus.

-Gracias. –Le sonrío. –Sí, nuestra madre nos enseño lo que sabe. Es merito suyo. -Le dirijo una sonrisa amplia a mi madre, que está sonrojada y sorprendida por el elogio.

-No creo que sea para tanto, hija. Tú naciste con una hermosa voz, yo solo te ayude a explotar tu talento.

-A buen maestro, buen aprendiz. –Dice Alma sonriendo a mi madre.

-No quiero ser entrometida, pero tengo curiosidad por el motivo por el que están todos aquí y tan poco animados. Me están empezando a preocupar. ¿Le sucedió algo a su hijo?

-Es una larga historia, señorita Abernathy. –Me dice el padre de mi prometido. – ¿Porque no se sienta? –Señala el lugar vacio al lado de mi madre en uno de los sofás ubicados en una esquina del despacho. Yo solo me siento al lado de mi madre, que toma mi mano en señal de apoyo.

 _Algo está muy mal._

Mi padre sigue sentado en su escritorio escribiendo muy concentrado, posiblemente una carta. Cuando acaba se nos unió, se sienta junto a mí y acaricia mi cabello con ternura. Nuestros invitados están sentados frente a nosotros, en otro sofá. Se mantienen juntos y tomados de la mano, como si necesitaran ese contacto para prepararse sobre lo que tienen que decir.

-Paso algo muy grave, hija. O eso creemos. –Dice mi padre.

-¿Qué fue?

-No lo sabemos, señorita Abernathy.

-Llámenme Katniss.

-Bien, Katniss. –Asiente el hombre. –Se trata de nuestro hijo y estamos realmente muy preocupados. Él…

-Él ha desaparecido. –Completa su esposa, muy afligida. –No sabemos nada de él desde hace dos semanas.

-Pero, dos semanas no es mucho tiempo.

-Tienes razón, pero no para él.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Le pregunto a la mujer.

-Él se comunicaba con nosotros casi cada día, nos enviaba cartas y nosotros le enviábamos a él. Estaba bien y feliz, ocupado con sus estudios. Pero siempre se hacía tiempo para contestar nuestras cartas y las de sus amigos y familiares. Hace exactamente dieciséis días nos llegó la última. Desde ese día nadie sabe nada sobre él. Nos hemos cansado de comunicarnos con los contactos del lugar donde se hospeda, donde estudia, sus amigos. Nadie sabe nada. No se ha puesto en contacto con nadie desde entonces. Todas sus cosas siguen donde se hospedaba. Documentos, dinero, ropa, maletas vacías, por lo que tenemos la seguridad, de que no huyo a ningún lado.

-¡Oh, Dios! Esto es malo.

-Lo es. Sabemos que le ocurrió algo y ya no sabemos qué hacer. Hace una semana estamos haciendo averiguaciones, moviendo contactos. Él viajo también hasta allí. –Dijo señalando a su esposo.

-No tuve éxito, nadie sabe nada. Estaba tan desesperado, que pregunté en la policía, los hospitales, hasta la morgue. Es como si hubiera desaparecido del mapa. Tenemos la esperanza de que este perdido en algún lugar, pero vivo y de que pronto lo encontraremos.

-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar? –Le pregunto con voz temblorosa. No sé en qué pensar, aún estoy asimilando las palabras de ellos. Peeta Mellark estaba desaparecido y los más afectados eran los padres. Alma empieza a derramar algunas lágrimas en silencio y su esposo la consuela, al parecer tratando de permanecer fuerte por los dos. Tal vez no lo conozco muy bien a Peeta pero solo de pensar en que puede a pasarle algo siento una opresión en el pecho. Después de todo, mi padre jamás me obligaría a casarme con alguien que considerara que era mala persona, él tiene mejor criterio en ese aspecto, siempre nos protegió, a mí y a mis hermanas.

-De eso estuvimos hablando con tu padre. El moverá todos sus contactos para ir en la búsqueda de Peeta. Ya tenemos a toda la policía de Dublín buscándolo, pero la policía sigue pensando que muy poco tiempo para considerar su desaparición como algo grave.

-No pueden decir eso. –Solté. -¿Qué tal si le sucedió algo malo? ¿No piensan en eso?

-Al parecer, no. Solo aceptaron ir en su búsqueda por mi posición y poder. Se los exigí y no les quedó otra opción que ceder. Tuve que poner dinero, pero no me importa nada, mientras tenga a mi hijo de vuelta. –El parece recordar algo y saca dos sobres con nombres escritos a pluma en el dorso. Y me los pasa.

-¿Y esto? –Le pregunto.

-Una carta es la nos envió a nosotros. La ultima. Y la otra es para ti. La envió junto a la nuestra. Leí el nombre escrito y comprobé que evidentemente me pertenecía.

-¿La han leído?

-No, la verdad nos habíamos olvidado por completo de esta carta hasta hoy, cuando decidimos venir a informarles la situación. Pero tú nos podrías decir ahora si tiene alguna información útil. Algo que nos lleve a él, o nos de alguna pista.

-De acuerdo. –Contesto dispuesta a ayudar en lo que sea posible por encontrarlo.

* * *

 **A/N: Hola ¿como están? Espero que les guste esta nueva historia. En teoría no sera de muchos capítulos, pero ya veré de cuanto será la extensión. Espero que lo disfruten :)**


	2. CAPÍTULO 1: KATNISS

_**A/N:**_ _ **Hola ¿Cómo están? Me alegra que el prólogo haya tenido buena acogida :) Gracias a sus comentarios y a quienes pusieron la historia en favoritos o la estén siguiendo. Esta historia de los Juegos del Hambre sucede en un universo alterno y por primera vez escribiré un crossover :D ¿De qué? Bueno tomare los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre, hare la historia en un universo alterno inventado por mí, pero tendrá como base algunos aspectos de "Just Like Heaven"**_

" _ **Just Like Heaven" (mejor conocida para nosotros como "Ojala fuera cierto" o "Como si fuera cierto" según el país) es una película estadounidense del año 2005, dirigida por Mark Waters y protagonizada por Reese Witherspoon y Mark Ruffalo. Y ayer descubri que está basada en un libro de un escritor francés llamado Mark Levy, cuyo título en español es "Ojalá fuera cierto". En lo personal adoro esa película, es una de las más hermosas que he visto en la vida. Ayer me descargue el libro en español, lo leeré antes de continuar la parte de la historia en la que se involucre, el tema que quiero incluir en la historia. Los que saben de qué trata la historia, entenderán que el libro/película trata sobre temas espirituales. Quedan avisados ahora.**_

 _ **Guest: Muchas gracias, espero que te siga atrapando ahora que sabes que irá la historia.**_

 _ **Barbi/Brbara Mazza: Que impaciente jajajajaja Ni yo se que le pasó a Peeta aún, así que no te puedo decir que le ocurrió. No he llegado a eso y estoy pensando todavía al respecto jajajajaja Que bueno que te guste, también tendrás la perspectiva de Peeta para leer.**_

 _ **El Lector Cinefilo: Es todo un misterio que en algún momento se va a destapar. Y si Katniss ira teniendo de a poco sentimientos por Peeta, el reencuentro no será de la manera lógica y racional, si has visto la película que mencione arriba, te puedes dar una idea.**_

 _ **Saludos y disfruten de este capítulo.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: KATNISS**

 **POV PEETA**

* * *

Lo primero que se me viene a la mente al despertar son esos ojos grises y esa voz melodiosa que no me habían abandonado desde los últimos años. Y sobre todo en las últimas semanas.

Katniss.

La joven más hermosa que haya visto nunca. Llevo tiempo observándola a la distancia cada vez que acompaño a mi padre a algunas de sus reuniones en la mansión de una de las familias más poderosas de Londres, los Abernathy. Cuando mi padre me consideró lo suficiente mayor para involucrarme en asuntos de hombres, él decía que me prepararía cuando en un futuro yo me casara y fuera la cabeza de mi familia propia. Sin embargo, recién tuve la oportunidad de acercarme a ella en la fiesta que se realizó algunas semanas atrás. Y tal vez por primera vez, ella fue consciente de mi existencia. Cuando voy a la mansión, a veces suelo verla desde la terraza, paseando por el parque que se extiende alrededor de la mansión mientras mi padre y el señor Abernathy se toman un descanso; o en los pasillos de la mansión por pura casualidad, también en alguna que otra reunión social. Son momentos preciosos, pero que para mi desgracia, duran muy poco tiempo, dejándome apenado, porque me siento incapaz de acercarme a ella. Además que hasta hace poco, estaba demasiado seguro de que su padre, Haymitch Abernathy me iba a matar en cuanto lo hiciera. Porque a pesar de que es un buen hombre, es muy protector cuando se trata de sus hijas o su esposa, Portia Everdeen.

Sin embargo, unas semanas atrás, me dio una gran sorpresa, cuando hizo que mi sueño se volviera realidad.

* * *

 ***Siete semanas antes***

 _Me recliné sobre la terraza, para observar a Katniss caminar junto a su hermana menor. Estaban divirtiéndose, jugando y riéndose. También escuche partes de la conversación que mi padre y el señor Abernathy mantuvieron en la sala a pocos metros de mí._

 _-¿Y qué me cuentas del muchacho? Me he enterado por mi hermano Beetee, que es un excelente estudiante._

 _-Oh, sin duda lo es. No tengo ningún motivo para quejarme de él. Le va muy bien en la carrera política y es un buen chico, muy correcto y centrado. Estoy seguro de que llegará muy lejos._

 _-Bueno, tiene a quien salir. –Noté las miradas de ambos fijas en mí, pero no me giré a verlos porque tenía cosas más importantes que admirar._

 _-Creo que sacó un poco de ambos. –Continuó mi padre. –También siente cierta inclinación hacia el arte. Le gusta dibujar y pintar como a su madre. Y no exagero cuando digo que la supera en talento a su madre, que de por sí ya es muy buena. Alma está muy orgullosa de su hijo. Creo que nuestra mansión, tiene más obras de arte hechas por Alma y Peeta que compradas o heredadas. Podría ganarse la vida como pintor y le iría igualmente bien._

 _-Padre, no exageres. –Me quejé sin mirarlo y con las mejillas encendidas._

 _-Nunca le gustaron los elogios. Cree que uno es parcial. –Explicó mi padre. –Pero en verdad deberías ver lo que hace. Es fantástico._

 _-No lo dudo. Algún dia tendrás que mostrarme alguno de sus trabajos._

 _-Cuando quieras, nuestro hogar está abierto a ti y tu familia._

 _-Gracias. –Le contestó. –Creo que vuestro hijo se llevaría muy bien con mis dos hijas menores, Primrose y Katniss. Prim se pasa días enteros dibujando y pintando, le hemos contratado un profesor para que le enseñe a mejorar la técnica. Tal vez le gustaría conocerlo a su hijo. Y mi hija Katniss sabe apreciar el arte, estoy seguro que disfrutaría mucho ver lo que su hijo hace, si es tan bueno como dice. –Me ruboricé ante la mención de la chica que amaba, por suerte el estar de espaldas a los dos hombres y a cierta distancias, no permitiría que notaran el cambio en mí._

 _Miré con fascinación a Katniss persiguiendo a su hermana y luego cuando cayó sobre ella por una trampa de su hermana menor. Ambas se separaron y tiraron sobre el blando césped, girándose y apoyándose en sus espaldas y riendo con ganas. Sonreí, sin poder evitar imaginarme en el lugar de Prim. ¿Qué se sentiría el tomar a Katniss de la mano para dar un paseo por ese mismo lugar? ¿Y tomarla entre mis brazos dando vueltas con ella en el aire, riendo hasta caer sobre el césped para reír aun más? Y sobre todo ¿Qué sentiría al besarla tiernamente en los labios y luego tal vez cuando ella fuera mi esposa darle besos intensos y seductores tantas veces como ambos deseáramos? Ni siquiera sabía que se sentía besar, jamás lo había hecho, por lo que mi experiencia al respecto era nula. Pero tenía la seguridad de sería algo maravilloso. Solo tenía claro de que quería que esa persona fuera Katniss, nadie más que ella, y estaba dispuesto a esperar ese día toda mi vida si fuera necesario. Tal vez, ya era hora de que hiciera algo._

 _-¿Tú qué dices, Peeta? –Me preguntó mi padre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, padre?_

 _Ambos hombres se echaron a reír y yo me giré a verlos, completamente avergonzado. Me había perdido parte de la conversación por pensar una vez más en Katniss._

 _-Te pregunté si te gustaría enseñarle a Prim a pintar en tus tiempos libres. Tiene solo diez años, está comenzando, creo que avanzaría bastante contigo._

 _-Oh, sí claro. Lo haré con mucho gusto, señor Abernathy. Por supuesto, si usted quiere. –Le sonreí._

 _-Es muy considerado de tu parte, Peeta. –Él siempre me llamaba de manera muy informal en privado, después de todo me conocía desde que era un niño. –Nos podríamos poner de acuerdo más adelante para hablar al respecto, tal vez en tus próximas vacaciones, porque sé que pronto debes volver a Dublín ¿me equivoco?_

 _-No se equivoca. Dentro de algunas semanas debo partir nuevamente. Y luego volveré para navidad, si todo sale bien._

 _-Entonces supongo que estarás aquí dentro de tres semanas. –Dijo, sopesando la idea._

 _-Ese es el plan. –Contesté un poco incomodo._

 _¿Qué importancia tenía el tiempo que me quedará en Londres? ¿Por qué él sonreía?_

 _Me giré y miré hacia Katniss y Prim. Ambas estaban haciendo coronas de flores tiradas sobre el césped, boca arriba, las faldas de sus vestidos largos y anchos caían alrededor de ellas de forma adorable, Katniss usaba un lindo vestido naranja como el de un atardecer –mi color favorito –y Prim uno celeste claro. Al parecer no les importaba ensusiarlo, solo disfrutaban del agradable momento que compartían. No me di cuenta en que momento Haymitch se paró a mi lado mirando hacía misma dirección que yo._

 _-Es agradable verlas tan felices. –Dijo él. –Son dos jovencitas muy simples a pesar de lo que todos puedan creer._

 _Me llevé un susto de muerte al escucharlo a mi lado._

 _Lo miré asustado con ojos desorbitados y me hice hacia atrás._

 _-Lo siento… no quería asustarte. –Se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-No importa, no esperaba que se acercara justo ahora._

 _-Tenía curiosidad, sobre qué era lo que mirabas con tanto interés. Ya lo descubrí._

 _-Yo… lo siento. –Dije atropelladamente y con el rostro rojo escarlata. –Es que, es hermoso verlas divirtiéndose juntas. No tuve hermanos, ya lo sabe. Pero me hubiera gustado tenerlos. –Dije para justificar y ocultar el verdadero motivo. En parte era verdad, pero en mayor parte era una mentira._

 _-No te culpo, Peeta. No te preocupes. Entiendo si tienes algún interés en mi hija. Katniss es hermosa._

 _Tragué saliva, sintiéndome muy nervioso._

 _-No se trata de eso… Yo solo… -Mi padre se empezó a reír unos metros más alejado._

 _-No hace falta que lo ocultes, creo que tanto tus padres, como yo y Portia sabemos lo que sucede aquí. –Dijo señalando mi corazón con un dedo. El cual latía de forma desesperada. –Sólo una pregunta, Peeta. –Dijo volviendo la vista a sus hijas un segundo para luego volver su mirada a mí. -¿La quieres?_

 _Miré a mi padre de reojo, quien me sonrió y se acercó a nosotros._

 _-Puedes decirlo. Créeme que no te matara. –Me tranquilizó._

 _Miré nuevamente a Katniss acostada en el césped haciendo la corona de flores y sonreí antes de mirar a su padre._

 _-La quiero, desde hace tiempo… tal vez más de lo que debería. Me gusta su forma de ser, como cuida de su hermana, su simpleza y amabilidad. Ella es hermosa, pero apenas es consciente del efecto que provoca en los demás con solo una sonrisa o una mirada. Creo que me atrapó desde la primera vez que la vi, hace algunos años atrás._

 _-Eso es lo más hermoso que he escuchado decir de cualquiera de mis hijas. –Sonrió Haymitch. -¿Pero tú nunca le hablaste a ella?_

 _-Me temó que no, señor Abernathy. No lo creí correcto, sin su autorización, por decirlo de algún modo. Y también me ponía muy nervioso, pensé que quedaría en ridículo si me acercaba a hablarle._

 _-¿Tú ponerte en ridículo? No lo creo. ¿Me tenias miedo? –Preguntó incrédulo. –Nunca me comentaste nada de esto, Peeta. Creí que había confianza entre nosotros._

 _-Creí que no le parecería bien. –Confesé, siendo más sincero de lo necesario. –Solo mi padre y mi madre lo sabían y únicamente porque me lo preguntaron frente a frente un día._

 _-¿Por qué crees que no me parecería bien? ¿Pensabas deshonrar a mi hija? ¿Tus intenciones no eran buenas? –Dijo en voz calmada y con curiosidad._

 _-No, por el contrario. Si tuviera alguna oportunidad, mis intenciones serian completamente honestas. Jamás haría nada que la perjudicara. Quiero lo mejor para ella._

 _Haymitch pareció encantado, al igual que mi padre. Se miraron entre ellos, dirigiéndose una mirada muy significativa como si se estuvieran comunicando mentalmente o mejor dicho parecían saber que pensaba el otro._

 _-¿Qué sucede? –Les pregunté. Me di cuenta que ya habían hablado del asunto en algún momento. Pero ¿de qué exactamente?_

 _-Si quieres una oportunidad para acercarte a mi hija, te la daré. –Haymitch volvió a mirarme. –Y luego, veremos que sucede. Ya sabes Katniss está cerca de cumplir diecisiete años. Annie ya estaba casada a esa edad. Ahora es el turno de Katniss. Y tengo el presentimiento de que tú y ella podrían funcionar muy bien juntos, y no lo digo solo en un sentido práctico, también en uno sentimental. Dios sabe que amo demasiado a mis hijas, como para que estén atadas a un matrimonio infeliz y sin amor. Ustedes dos tienen muchas cosas en común, congeniarían muy bien. Ya sé, que en el corazón no se manda, pero no creo que sea muy difícil que ella te llegue a amar del mismo modo que tú a ella. Solo tienen que conocerse, y el resto depende de ti. Creo que sabrás muy bien qué hacer para llegar a su corazón, ella puede no ser tan expresiva a veces, pero te hará saber a su modo lo que siente._

 _Miré a Katniss nuevamente en la misma posición que antes con la corona que acababa de terminar en su cabello. Me sentí completo y feliz._

 _-Lucharía contra el mundo entero, solo para que ella me ame. A veces lo que más cuesta, es lo que más vale la pena ¿no es así?_

 _-Me gustas, chico. Me gustas mucho. Solo espero que tengas suerte y que no me equivoque contigo._

 _-Se lo prometo, no le fallaré._

 _-Entonces prepárate, dentro de tres semanas organizare una fiesta y quiero que tú y tu familia estén aquí. Ese día tal vez sea, el comienzo de algo para ambos._

 _Sentí el impulso de abrazar a Haymitch por la oportunidad que me dio. Era más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. En tres semanas todo cambiaría, y ya no sería un extraño para la persona que amaba. Sin embargo, no lo abracé, mis padres me habían educado con modales y un abrazo era muy íntimo e impulsivo; y si era dirigido a alguien con el que no tenías mucha confianza o no era de tu familia o amistades, no era tan bien visto. Me limité a mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle e forma de agradecimiento._

 _-Se lo agradezco. No hay nada que desee en el mundo más que conocerla y hablarle._

 _-Lo sé. –Me contestó él y me devolvió la sonrisa._

* * *

 _ **P.D.:**_ _ **¿Les gusto Peeta? Yo lo amo.**_

 _ **¿Que les parece la faceta buena de Alma y Coriolanus? Quise jugar un poco con eso, porque, en los libros son los villanos.**_

 _ **Aclaro que tanto los padres de Katniss como los de Peeta, le han ocultado ciertos detalles de cómo Peeta se fijo en ella. Lo hicieron a propósito, para que lo suyo surgiera naturalmente, sin presiones extras para Katniss. Y que fuera Peeta el que le contara a Katniss, que lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de ella.**_

 _ **Y con respecto a sus edades:**_

 ** _*Katniss tiene poco mas de dieciséis años._**

 ** _*Peeta tiene diecinueve años._**


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: LA CARTA

**A/N:** **Hola ¿Cómo están? Me pone muy feliz que les guste la idea de la fusión de ambas historias. Agradezco a El Lector Cinefilo por decirme que hay una secuela del libro "Ojala fuera cierto" de Marc Levy. Se llama "Volver a verte". Si pueden, descárguenlo :)**

 **Yazzita:** **Espero que estés disfrutando leer el libro que te mande.**

 **Guest** **y** **El Lector Cinefilo** **: La película es hermosa, tiene ese toque ese toque espiritual combinado con romance, lo que hace muy interesante la historia, los protagonista pasan por muchas cosas juntos que solo ellos entienden. Cosas que son casi inexplicables y hasta extrañas. Pero son dos almas destinadas a estar juntas y superan todo juntas. Siempre trato de conservar ciertos aspectos de los personajes cuando escribo una historia, lo hace mas real y natural, ya que no pierden del todo la esencia de original de ellos :)**

 **BrbaraMazza:** **Ya vas a saber en el siguiente que decía la carta :) Es de Peeta por lo que supongo será linda jajaja**

 **Joanayagarcia:** **se descubren cosas nuevas cada dia ¿real o no real? jajajaja A mí también me sorprendió gratamente, que hubiera libros de esta historia. ¿Ya descargaste el libro? Si no agrégame a facebook ( Luuhli Mellark Walker ) y te paso el primer libro por mensaje privado. El enlace de mi facebook está en mi biografía de fanfiction :) Gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis historias y si, seguiré publicando mucho más. XD**

 **Saludos a todos.**

 **Lucy.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: LA CARTA**

 **POV PEETA**

Uno de mis compañeros de departamento irrumpe en mi habitación, tambaleándose, obviamente borracho. Casi todas las mañanas vuelve igual. Sale para beber y encontrar mujeres. A pesar de sus insistencias nunca lo sigo. Prefiero pasarme las noches estudiando o pintando, durmiendo o perdido en mis pensamientos, que eran ocupados casi completamente por Katniss.

-Maldición. –Suelta al entrar, ya que al llegar a la puerta cae al suelo, chocando con la cabeza contra el suelo. Me levanto alarmado, para ayudarlo, asustado porque le pueda pasar algo. Por el ruido de la caída, tengo la leve sospecha de una posible fractura.

-Cato… -Grito, corriendo hasta él y ayudándolo a levantarse. Pero su cuerpo está pesado y decido esperar a que se componga un poco. –Cato ¿Dónde estuviste?

-¿End dendhe no esdube? Esdube en dandos laos, ke ia olvidie. –Luego empieza a reírse sin poder detenerse.

Resoplo y coloco su cabeza en mi regazo mientras; él no para de reírse como el borracho que es.

-Bebiste más de la cuenta. ¿Acaso no recodaste que teníamos clases?

-¿Glases? ¿Ah guien he inderezahan laass glazes?

-Se supone que deben interesarte a ti. –Suspiro. Es cansador volverse niñera permanente de tu mejor amigo, cuando nunca acepta tus recomendaciones. –Vamos te ayudare a ponerte de pie y te llevaré a la ducha, tal vez así se te quite la resaca. –Me pongo de pie. – ¿Puedes levantarte?

-No do see…

Rodeo su cintura con un brazo y lo obligo a mantener su brazo detrás de mi cuello, para que no se caiga. Aun sosteniéndolo empiezo a llenar la bañera y luego meto a mi amigo en ella, con ropa y todo. Lo importante es que se le pase la resaca.

-Edes und buen amigo. De quiedo musho ¿lod shavez?

-Lo sé. Y soy el único que te tolera. –Suelto entre dientes.

Al parecer no me escucha. Empieza a cantar una canción con voz desafinada y sus palabras apenas se entienden. Mientras se llena la bañera le echo un chorro de agua fría en la cabeza y el pecho con una palangana. Él salta asustado, pero no sale de allí, porque su falta de coordinación es extrema.

-Tranquilo, es solo agua. No te matará y es justo lo que necesitas ahora mismo. –Cato me mira entre confundido y molesto. –Lo siento. –Me disculpo. –Pero nos estábamos preocupando mucho cuando no llegabas. Finnick, de hecho, salió a buscarte y volvió sin ti. Supusimos que probablemente estabas con un amigo o con otra de tus conquistas de una noche.

-No de ke pado. Despedte en una habidacion d no codozia, con do mejedes. E ne fiu. Pedho no rrecuedo como iegue alie.

-Ahórrate los detalles. –Arrugo la nariz, intentado quitar esas imágenes de mi mente y sacudiendo la cabeza. –Tendré pesadillas por la noche.

-Edes dan inocendte.

-¿Y qué?

-Gadnissss diene suete conligo…

-No sé si la tenga. Pero gracias.

-¿Guando ha veras de nuedo?

-Antes de que termine el mes, no hay un dia definido depende de cuando regrese en Londres. –Le contesto.

-¿Esdas nedvioso?

-Mucho.

-Todo saldré vvien.

-Eso espero. Oye, no te muevas. Creo que necesitaras tomar algo, se te debe estar partiendo la cabeza ¿me equivoco, amigo?

-Naoh. –Dice aun sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos

Reprimí una carcajada, era divertido escucharlo hablar incoherencias estando bajo el efecto del alcohol.

-De acuerdo. Ya…

-¿Qué es este desastre? –Grita una voz interrumpiendo mi comentario. Es Finnick que acaba de volver de hacer las compras. Vivimos los tres juntos, y compartimos los gastos del departamento que alquilamos. Cada uno tiene su habitación y el departamento es lo suficientemente grande para hacer cualquier reunión social pequeña.

Salgo del baño, luego de mi habitación y voy hasta la entrada del departamento. Finnick mira nuestras pertenencias y adornos por el suelo y el vomito con bastante asco.

-Hola, de nuevo. Creo que ya sabes que sucedió. –Respondo, sorprendido con el vomito que estaba en las lozas del piso y el desastre que Cato dejó a su paso al llegar.

-Cato no tiene arreglo. –Contesta Finnick. –Es bueno cuando esta sobrio, pero pierde todo tipo de razonamiento cuando sale de fiesta y se emborracha.

Tiene razón. Tanto Finnick, como yo lo preferimos sobrio.

-Y esta vez se excedió. –Digo fijando la vista en mi primo. –Si tan solo vieras, te darías cuenta. Se equivoco de habitación y acabo en la mía hace poco más de media hora. Lo coloque en la bañera con agua bien fría. ¿Podrías ir a verlo mientras le busco medicación para el dolor de cabeza?

-Oh, claro. –Finnick se quita el tapado y lo deja en el sofá junto a las bolsas de papel madera llenas de nuestros víveres semanales. Finnick me mira con sus expresivos ojos verde esmeralda. -¿Tú estás bien?

-Si ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?

-La última vez que se emborracho hace una semana, nos golpeo muy fuerte a los dos ¿recuerdas? No te hizo nada ¿verdad? –Revuelve su cabello rubio mientras habla, para sacudirse la tierra y las pequeñas hojas que se adhirieron. Afuera hace frio y corre un fuerte viento.

-No, aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, ni siquiera coordina.

-Supongo, que eso es bueno para nosotros. Iré a verlo. ¿Se puede saber donde estuvo?

-Creo que ni él lo sabe, solo sabe que despertó en un lugar desconocido con dos mujeres.

-¿Dos?

-Eso dijo. Aunque en su estado, ¿Quién sabe si es verdad? En una oportunidad nos dijo que vio tres Peeta's y tres Finnick's mientras lo intentábamos ayudar tras una de sus borracheras.

-Recuerdo eso. Fue divertido. Nos preguntó porque nunca le dijimos que teníamos hermanos, que nosotros y nuestros supuestos dos hermanos éramos trillizos. Pasamos toda la semana burlándonos de él. Hizo cosas muy locas ese día y veía cosas que no existían, salvo en su mente.

Los dos rompemos en carcajadas y luego nos separamos porque somos incapaces de dejar de reír. Finnick se ve con Cato y yo voy a la cocina para buscar la medicación, dejar las bolsas en la mesa del centro y guardar algunas cosas en la alacena, y algunas otras cosas refrigerarlas para su conservación.

Volví al baño con un vaso de agua y dos comprimidos en la otra. Cato me arrebato los comprimidos y bebió el agua. El dolor de cabeza que debía sentir, seguro era insoportable.

-Gra-zias. –Murmuró.

-De nada.

Lo dejamos un rato más en la bañera. Cuando está un poco más consciente, le insistimos en medianamente se bañe, ya que su estado es deplorable. Tenemos que ayudarlo un poco, luego se cambia la ropa mojada y sucia, por la limpia y seca, con ayuda de nosotros. Cato parece un peso muerto y apenas es consciente de donde se encuentra y mucho menos sabe que hace. Lo ayudamos a llegar a su habitación, hasta su propia cama, donde lo recostamos y arropamos bien. Cae dormido al instante como, si de un niño se tratara.

Con Finnick suspiramos aliviados, nuestra tarea no fue tan difícil como otras oportunidades, en las que se opone a que cualquiera de nosotros lo ayude y pone violento pensando que lo atacaremos

-Creo que estará bien. –Comenta mi primo mientras salimos de la habitación.

-Eso parece.

-Aunque cuando despierte, estará con un humor de perros.

-Ni lo dudes. ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y preparamos algo para comer?

-Me parece perfecto. Además no me vendría nada mal tomar algo caliente. El día esta horrible. Estoy pensando en que sería mejor no vayamos a clases hoy. Además no podemos dejar a Cato solo y hay que limpiar el desastre que dejó por toda la sala.

-Acepto. Yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de ir y me gustaría hacer un par de cosas hoy aquí.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Contestar las cartas de mis padres, terminar el cuadro que estaba pintando y… algo que no he hecho hasta hoy.

-¿Y que se supone que es eso? –Pregunta Finnick con curiosidad.

-Me gustaría enviarle una carta a Katniss. –El sonríe con picardía. Él la conoce de cerca, después de todo está comprometido con una de sus hermanas. El matrimonio lo han postergado hasta que él termine sus estudios aquí. Annie le insistió en que terminara, porque si fuera por él, estaría con su novia, ya casado y con hijos en camino. Finnick la ama mucho y lo único que desea es estar con ella cada segundo de su vida. –Sé que tal vez no sea correcto, pero necesito que ella entienda esta situación. Tengo miedo que piense que… la estamos presionando con todo este asunto de conocernos. Y no quiero que se sienta presionada.

-Es muy dulce de tu parte. Podrías enviárselas a tus padres y ellos podrán entregársela en algún momento que consideren apropiado.

-Sí, eso estaba pensando.

Le sonrío.

-Tranquilo, Peeta. Katniss no podrá resistirse a ti. Tal vez necesites tiempo, pero estoy seguro que todo irá bien.

Me dedica una amable sonrisa revolviéndome el cabello juguetonamente.

-Podría darte consejos en ese asunto y tú podrías comentarme que piensas escribirle.

Acepto su oferta y nos dirigimos a la cocina, decididos a tener un día tranquilo… por el día de hoy al menos.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: PEETA

**A/N: Hola ¿Cómo están? Se que demore en publicar pero he estado bastante enfrascada en los otros. Discúlpenme. Aviso que he re editado los capítulos anteriores, los he mejorado y cambiado algunos detalles. En realidad, hice pocos cambios, pero aún así les quería avisar. Gracias por el apoyo. Ya esta cerca de empezar lo interesante :)**

 **Disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Buenas noches,**

 **Lucy.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3: PEETA**

 **POV KATNISS**

* * *

Pasan las semanas y seguimos sin tener noticias, mi padre sigue teniendo contacto con los padres de Peeta, pero la búsqueda está fracasando estrepitosamente. A veces sueño con él. Ahora sé quién es. El chico tiene rostro y es él. El joven que bailo conmigo esa noche, aquel que de algún modo no logre sacar de mi cabeza desde entonces.

Dos días después de haberme enterado de su desaparición, fui al despacho de mi padre, para hablar con él, pero no estaba, era un tema urgente, y me quede esperándolo, encima de su escritorio vi una fotografía que llamo mi atención y la tomé. Era de joven tal vez unos dos años mayor, con cabello corto y ondulado, tan ondulado que algunos mechones caían hacia los costados de su frente, no me podía guiar por una foto en blanco y negro, pero al parecer podía tener cabello en tono claro, tal vez rubio, su mirada era muy expresiva y su sonrisa encantadora. Tarde unos minutos en reconocerlo. Había estado en la fiesta y había hablado con él, incluso me invitó a una pieza de baile. Se veía distinto, tal vez la foto era un poco vieja, pero resultaba imposible no recordar ese rostro y ese cuerpo. Cabello Rubio cenizo. Cabello rebelde, al parecer ni siquiera los productos para el cabello, tenían efecto sobre él. Ojos azules. Piel clara, casi blanca como la de esas muñecas que mi padre me compraba de pequeña. Rasgos definidos. Rostro angelical. Voz dulce. Alto, porque me llevaba más de una cabeza, sin embargo, los tacos altos que Cinna me enviaba regularmente, ayudaron a equilibrar esa diferencia un poco cuando estuvimos frente a frente. Cuerpo de porte atlético y bien cuidado. Amable, atento y cuidadoso. Muy educado y centrado. En el poco tiempo que hablamos, me gusto su visión de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Era fascinante. Cuando llegó mi padre y me descubrió viendo la fotografía y yo le pregunte quien era, me dijo que era Peeta Mellark.

Peeta Mellark era justamente la persona que yo deseaba que estuviera interesada en casarse conmigo. Me aterraba la idea de que fuera cualquiera de los otros, porque o me doblaban en edad, o no eran atractivos, o humanamente parecían despreciables, o eran tan bruscos y torpes que sentía miedo de pasar más tiempo con ellos. Peeta fue el único que de alguna manera había dejado huella en mí, el único que de alguna manera me había transmitido paz.

En ese momento, me hubiera sentido feliz de descubrir esto, a no ser por el detalle de que lo más probable era que le hubiera ocurrido una tragedia.

Mi padre como prometió, está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarlo. Pero, cada día que pasa lo veo más desanimado. Le tiene mucho aprecio a Peeta y se siente muy frustrado.

A mí también me afecta su desaparición ¿Cómo una persona puede desaparecer de la nada sin dejar rastro? La verdad es que a estas alturas ya tememos lo peor.

Estamos almorzando, Annie, yo y Prim, nuestra madre y nuestro padre. Todos sentados en la mesa como una familia normal. Alguien llama a la puerta nuestra ama de llaves va a abrir. Alguien aparece minutos después con nosotros, nos sorprendemos de ver a Finnick Odair, porque él no avisó que iba a venir. Lo saludamos, Annie esta radiante de felicidad en cuanto ve a Finnick, pero no hace ningún movimiento para acercarse a él. No hace falta que lo haga, porque los dos son capaces de decirse todo con solo una mirada. Finnick le sonríe abiertamente o la mira con cariño, casi fascinación. Finnick se sienta junto a mi madre frente a nosotras y los empleados traen mas comida para él.

-¿Qué le ha traído por aquí, Finnick? –Le pregunta mi padre.

-Asuntos oficiales. Perdóneme por caer de sorpresa, pero las cartas tardan días en llegar y la familia Mellark me pidió que viniera aquí en cuanto fuera posible.

-¿Qué tiene usted que ver con los Mellark? –Le pregunto sorprendida por su respuesta.

-Son parientes, Katniss. –Me responde Annie con una sonrisa. –Pensé que lo sabías.

-No lo sabía, Annie.

-Creo que nunca te lo dije. –Continúa Finnick sonriendo. –Mi madre, Effie es hermana de Alma.

-¿Eres primo de Peeta Mellark? ¿Sus padres son tus tíos?

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, si. –Dice a modo de broma. -¿Sorprendida, señorita Abernathy?

Yo no contesto. La comida sigue su curso, con las palabras de Finnick flotando en mi mente. Jamás creí que ambas familias tuvieran relación alguna y por supuesto que estaba sorprendida.

Mi padre y Finnick se van de la estancia antes que los demás con una disculpa; seguro para hablar de ese asunto oficial que deben discutir. Por otro lado, mi madre dice que irá a descansar un rato, y yo y mis hermanas decidimos ir al living, sin la intención de hacer nada en específico. Mientras hablamos, yo leo, Prim dibuja y Annie revisa una carpeta llena de partituras para piano, que ha ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo. Al poco tiempo, uno de nuestros empleados me trae una carta.

-El señor Abernathy me ha pedido que le de esto y luego vaya al despacho.

-Gracias. –Le digo al hombre.

-¿Quién te la envía, Kat? –Pregunta Prim, siente curiosidad como es natural.

-No lo sé, patito. La debió traer Finnick. Tal vez sea… -Saco la carta del sobre y leo la última palabra de la carta. –Alma.

-¿Desde cuándo te envía cartas? –Pregunta Annie.

-Esta sería la primera vez, siempre van dirigidas directamente a nuestro padre.

-Léela. –Me anima.

La curiosidad me gana y empiezo a leerla en voz alta.

 _"_ _Señorita Abernathy:_

 _Supongo que a usted le extrañara recibir una carta mía. Todo tiene una explicación. Como ya sabe, no hemos avanzado mucho en cuanto a la búsqueda de nuestro hijo. Aún así, agradecemos que ustedes estén colaborando._

 _El motivo por el que le escribo se debe a otro motivo, recientemente en su última visita, mi sobrino me trajo un cuadro. Uno que mi hijo quería entregarle a usted en persona. Nada me parece más justo, que entregárselo, como era el deseo de él._

 _También quería invitarla a que usted y su familia vinieran aquí un dia. Enviaré a Finnick Odair, mi sobrino, para que le entregue esta carta; y si quieren los traiga a nuestro hogar, pueden quedarse a cenar y a pasar la noche aquí. Estaremos encantados de recibirlos._

 _Esperamos tener prontamente noticias suyas, quedo muy agradecida por su atención y ayuda, al igual que la de su familia._

 _Saludo atentamente,_

 _Alma Mellark."_

-¿Peeta quería entregarte un cuadro? –Pregunta Annie sonriendo… -Eso es…

-Muy romántico. –Completa Prim. –Le debes importar mucho a él.

Prim y yo amamos el arte, pero solo que yo no nací con el talento de ella. Prim era simplemente fantástica, dibuja y hace unos cuadros que yo aún con dieciséis años soy incapaz de hacer.

Mis mejillas se enrojecen ante lo que insinúan, que a Peeta le gusto ¿o le gustaba?

Suspiro y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, sin motivo aparente. Ni siquiera sé si está vivo o muerto. Es difícil hablar de una persona cuando todo es tan confuso. Abrazo el libro contra mi pecho.

-Tal vez. –Contesto.

No sé cómo hablar de Peeta, no sé si hablar de él en presente o en pasado. Tal vez este muerto y no lo volvamos a ver nunca. En el fondo, deseo que esté vivo, y que por algún motivo que no entendemos, haya decidido huir y rehacer su vida, pero esté a salvo. Él es demasiado joven para que su vida acabe así.

-Lo siento, Katniss. –Me dice Prim. –No quisimos…

-No, está bien. Ni siquiera entiendo porque me pongo así, apenas lo conocí esa noche.

Pero yo sé el motivo aunque jamás lo reconoceré frente a ellas, porque van a considerar que estoy loca. Los sueños que tengo con él casi cada noche, son muy vivos e intensos, hasta parecen reales. Él y yo en una pradera llena de brillantes y amarillos dientes de león. Al principio estoy sola, pero luego aparece él, y nos ponemos a conversar, a veces me toma de la mano, a veces me abraza, a veces reímos hasta el cansancio. Todo está bien y paz mientras el sueño dura. Por algún motivo me siento cómoda con él. En algún momento del sueño le pregunto a Peeta, si es real o es un sueño, y él me responde que todo es posible, que hasta lo que parece irreal, o imposible se puede hacer real en algún momento. Cada sueño es distinto en contenido, pero el escenario sigue siendo el mismo, en cada uno de ellos hablamos de distintas cosas, como si cada uno de ellos fuera una continuación del anterior. A veces lo suelo comparar con un libro, nada más que sin final teniendo en cuenta la situación, cada sueño es un capítulo, acaba el capítulo y sé que al dia siguiente sabré la continuación, en el capítulo siguiente. Llevo tres semanas igual, cada noche sin falta sueño con él. Cuando despierto me siento vacía, como si algo me faltara. El no saber nada de él en la vida real, no ayuda a que mi ansiedad disminuya. Intento mantenerme ocupada, para no pensar en él, pero resulta imposible. Mis hermanas no entienden mis cambios de humor repentinos. Sé que están preocupadas por mí, por eso me hacen tanta compañía e intentan distraerme.

Recuerdo la invitación de su madre y sé que al menos yo iré. Necesito encontrar una explicación lógica a todo lo que siento y me sucede desde hace unas semanas atrás.

-¿Ustedes quieren ir? –Les pregunto. –A mi me gustaría.

-Yo sí, pasar un tiempo extra con Finnick, me encantaría. No lo he visto mucho en los últimos meses.

-Se envían carta casi todos los días. –Le suelto.

-No es lo mismo, leer una carta suya, que verlo. –Me dice tranquila.

-Tienes razón. –Le sonrío a ella. -¿Y tú, Prim?

-Me da igual. Pero si ustedes van, las acompaño.

-Gracias, patito. –Digo acariciando una de sus dos trenzas rubias. –Hay que preguntarles a mamá y papá. En realidad a mamá, él seguramente ya lo sabe.

Las tres nos encaminamos hacia el despacho y tocamos la puerta, cuando nuestro padre nos da permiso entramos. Nuestro padre y Haymitch nos miran con sorpresa, no esperaban que las tres viniéramos juntas.

-Supongo que ya lo saben. –Dice mi padre.

-¿Sobre la invitación para cenar? –Le pregunto.

-Sobre eso mismo. ¿Quieren ir?

-Las tres iremos. –Le contesto.

-Genial. Entonces prepárense y lleven ropa para pasar la noche y parte del día siguiente. Ahora mismo. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Yo iré a avisarle a Portia.

Obedecemos y subimos rápidamente a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Cada una de nosotras tiene su propia habitación. La mansión es demasiado grande, incluso para una familia de seis integrantes y todos sus empleados, ya que varios de ellos, los de más confianza, duermen dentro también.

Entro a la mía y me preparo mentalmente para lo que nos espera en nuestro encuentro con la familia Mellark.


End file.
